bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasmina Clairvoya
'Yasmina Clairvoya '''is one of the five main Characters introduced in Bratzillaz, but most fans say that she maybe be the one main character. Her cousin and Bratz counterpart is Yasmin. Yasmina has psychic related abilities in seeing into the future, more specifically one's own! Personality Yasmina is known to be a very unique individual. While she seems to like fashion and such like the others, she somehow makes herself stand out from the crowd. But she also likes to help others to avoid problems that may be heading their way. She is also very pretty and a gorgeous glam eyeful! Appearance (this will describe how Yasmina looks drawn. For information on the doll view Merchandise) Yasmina is a very pale, white skinned girl with bright brown-orange colored eyes with usually the right one being covered by a gold monocle on a gold bead string. Her cheeks are light pink while her lips seem to purple-pink. Yasmina has light gray colored hair with even cut bangs above her eyes and her long, below the knee length hair worn in four separate braids held with golden clips. Her outfit consists of purple, her favorite color! Her top is a purple corset with very thin black strings in the center and a gold segment on top. Her monocle seems to clip to the silver shield ornament that clips her pure purple cape shut. She also has on golden khaki pants with pockets, and black tall boots with strings going up the entire boot. Normal Form Recently revealed in animated images, the girls have a previous form before they were changed into their most known form. While the clothing is the same, she gains the dark purple cape and seems to be paler in skin tone. Her hair is light brown and worn in long, knee length braided pigtails held with silver scrunchies. Her bangs were in a short clump and she has the same makeup. Her eyes seem to be brown. Pet Yasmina's pet is an adorable cyclops named Winkers! Who also has the psychic abilities that Yasmina has control over. And like her owner, she uses a special object to do it. Winkers seems to be female, given it's girly appearance. Consisting of very light gray-silver skin, a big smile, and one big crystal colored eye with multiple eyelashes. It's hair is dark gray and worn in two braided pigtails. It's attire is purple themed to match Yasmin's, and also very simple. Winkers only wears a purple vest with a bow tie and a flowing cape. Merchandise Yasmina Clairvoya Doll The doll based on Yasmina comes with a monocle shaped card and spell. Used to unlock special features on the website. Differences between doll and art: *Yasmina's doll has fair-skin coloring, not white. *The eyes are a haunting yellow, not brown-orange *The doll does not have a monocle, instead she uses a hand monocle that can be held up to her eye. *Oddly, her hair is lilac purple and only worn in two big braids and two other braids which resemble buns as they are worn curled on the top of her head. They also lack the golden ornaments *The hat looks different between doll and art. *The dolls witchmark is located on her outer left arm. But the location of the art version is unknown. *Her top has gold on it, which the art does not. *Yasmina's cape is purple and ripped up with odd patterns on it and black underneath. The art has a pure solid purple cape. *The doll has a golden key earring, which the art does not have. *The dolls lipstick is a very dark red-purple color. Not bright pink-purple. *Her boots are brown, not solid black. Midnight Magic A special pack for any of the dolls, though usually shown with Yasmina. Consisting of a soft purple and pastel pink color scheme. Includes a purple long sleeved blouse with pastel pink corset segment, a pastel pink skirt with pockets, purple heeled shoes, purple witches hat, a black purse, jeans, and a purple object. Quotes ''“I’m into eerie underground style...and seeing all! Wanna know what your future holds? Look no further! I’m keeping an eye on you!” Trivia *Her magic spell is: Sparkly crystals! Stardust shine! Bratzacadabra! Show the future that's mine! *Clairvoya comes from "Clairvoyance", which is related to the mystic and psychic. *Yasmina is the only girl out of the 5 to wear her hair up, as well as be the only one with pants. *The Yasmina prototype was more faithful to the original version. She had a plain purple cape, a wrist band, a slightly different part at the neck of her cape, a monocle actually on the eye, different pants material, and a somewhat different top. Her earring also seems somewhat different. *Some fans tend to think that Yasmina is missing an earring, as she has a hole in both ears. *Yasmina has a british accent as shown in the webisodes. Gallery Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 9.50.00 PM.png|Yasmina in the music video Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 9.51.02 PM.png|Yasmina and Meygana in the music video Screen shot 2012-08-12 at 3.23.47 PM.png|Yasmina with Winkers yasmina basic doll.jpg|Basic Yasmina doll Basic Yasmina.jpg|Basic Yasmina doll Yasmina Clairvoya.png|Basic Yasmina drawing Midnight.png|Yasmina in Midnight Magic Fashion Hair Down.png|Yasmina with her hair down Hanging Out.png|Bratzillaz Hanging out Group.png Yas Proto.png|Prototype Welcome to Bratzillaz Academy!.jpg Bratzillaz Music Video.png Yasmina-Webisode.png|Yasmina before transformation BratzillazGirls.png Yazmina before.png Yazmina Clairavoya.png Yasmina-and-Levatore.png|Yasmina with Levitor Yasmina.gif|Yasmina and her phone Purple Sparkles.png|Yasmina Claivoya transforming Yasmina-shutting-door.png Yasmina-Meygana-laughing.png Yasmina-Meygana-lucky-for-him.png Yasmina-Meygana-Sashabella-Jade-its-going-well.png Yasmina-in-matters-of-the-heart.png Yasmina-Next!.png Bratzillaz-in-Computer-Lab.png Sashabella-and-Yasimnia-crystal-ball.png Yasmina-looking-into-the-future.png Winkers-giving-Yasmina-crystal-ball.png Yasmina-Wheres- the-fire.png Yasmina-doing-magic.png Winkers-in-webisodes.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters